


Глупое. Липкое. Безнадёжное

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда внутри тебя селится глупое, липкое, безнадёжное, что или кто сможет тебе помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупое. Липкое. Безнадёжное

_суть одиночества в том, что даже прижавшись плотно  
к бедрам, коленям, груди, утыкаясь в сердце  
утром, когда одеяло пахнет минувшей ночью,  
от пустоты в кишках мне никуда не деться  
(c) Яшка Казанова_

 

Пятый курс, и все дни Панси забиты под завязку.

В среду и пятницу тренировки у команды по квиддичу, и она ходит на поле, закутываясь посильнее в тёплый зелёный шарф, чтобы мерзкий промозглый ветер не мог пробраться под тёплую мантию, не обжигал горячую кожу. Драко на поле кружит где-то высоко, и Панси прикладывает ладонь к лицу, прищуривается и смотрит вверх, стараясь разглядеть скрюченную от того же ветра фигуру. Блейз рядом жалуется на холодную осень и проклинает всё на свете, сплёвывает на дощатый пол трибун. Панси шмыгает носом и поплотнее укутывается в мантию, стараясь не сильно громко стучать зубами.

По вторникам Панси усиленно готовит домашние задания для Снейпа, который в этом году, кажется, совсем озверел. Под глазами его залегли тяжёлые мешки, чёрные, как ночная тьма. Волосы спутанными клочками свисают на лицо, и Панси иногда кажется, что инферни – они именно такие. Панси никогда их не видела, но Снейп… Он и раньше-то не был красавцем, а теперь, кажется, совсем перестал спать, а оттого стал ещё ужаснее. Злобствует сильнее, чем обычно, кричит на всех, иногда даже на Драко. На других слизеринцев – ещё чаще. Домашние задания его теперь – тихий ужас, никаких поблажек, километровые пергаменты, исписанные учениками, не вмещаются на его столе и падают на пол с тихим шорохом. 

Четверг, и она весь вечер патрулирует коридоры. Тень там, отсвет здесь, палочка во влажных пальцах подрагивает, а Панси смотрит в пол. Третий этаж, четвёртый, ступени под ногами, лестницы движутся с тяжёлым скрипом. Панси возвращается в спальню за полночь, падает мешком на постель, даже не снимая мантию и туфли. Засыпает тревожным сном. 

В выходные она пишет письма родителям и корпит над домашними заданиями. На пятом курсе с цепи сорвался не только Снейп, все преподаватели монотонно бубнят о том, что нужно учиться, нужно готовиться к СОВам, нужно, нужно… Панси прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку кресла, отрываясь от ненавистных учебников. Сидит так пять минут, потом возвращается к ним обратно, берёт в руки перо и пишет. Читает. Заучивает. Когда буквы перед глазами начинают двоиться и танцевать чечётку, она берёт чистый пергамент и выводит аккуратным почерком: «Дорогая мама, у меня всё хорошо…» И она, наверное, даже не врёт. Иногда на выходных их отпускают в Хогсмид, но прогулки туда не вызывают облегчения или чувства свободы. Так же, как не вызывает никаких тёплых чувств кружка сливочного пива.

И Панси видит, ощущает каждой клеточкой своего тела, как её жизнь превращается в студёную массу, безвкусный подгоревший кисель, который домовой эльф размазывает по стенкам кастрюли. Когда Панси закрывает глаза, она видит именно эту картину. Эту, и никакую другую.

Обыденность убивает. Всё дело в этом, считает Панси. И каждое утро, когда она просыпается, умывается и идёт в Большой Зал на завтрак, она знает, что ждёт её впереди.

И только в понедельник вечером Панси берёт книгу, садится у камина в гостиной и читает до поздней ночи. Читает, чтобы не думать о том, что происходит вокруг. 

Всё что угодно. Любая монотонность, любая обыденность. Только бы не чувствовать этого всепоглощающего одиночества. Только бы не закрались в голову тревожные мысли о родителях, Тёмном Лорде и угрюмо, но всё же так довольно ухмыляющемся Драко.

***

Мадам Пинс смотрит из-под очков, очень внимательно смотрит, будто хочет прожечь взглядом дыру в Панси, маленькое пропаленное пятнышко, чёрное от копоти, которое ничем не смоешь потом, только соскрести вместе с кожей можно.

Панси отводит взгляд и встряхивает головой, чтобы мысли, ненужные неприятные мысли о пятнышках-ожогах-копоти ушли, чтобы ясность вернулась. Чтобы понедельник был таким же, как и всегда – безжизненным, но оттого спокойным.

– Что вы хотели, мисс? – спрашивает Пинс, голос у неё скрипучий и тихий, будто шелестят страницы книг. И кожа такая же – скрипучая и шелушащаяся. Панси шмыгает носом, оборачивается, осматривая почти пустой библиотечный зал.

– Я бы… – запинается она. – Я бы хотела поискать. Для чтения.

– То есть, не школьная программа?

– Нет, мадам.

Пинс всё смотрит, и Панси отводит взгляд, утыкается им в чернильницу на столе, гипнотизирует её, как будто в ней заключён весь смысл жизни, как будто это не простая чёрная жестянка, а как минимум кусок янтаря, в котором застряла навсегда пчела или стрекоза, или даже муха – что угодно.

– Вам направо, – говорит наконец Пинс и теряет к Панси всякий интерес.

И она шаркает как будто прилипшими к полу туфлями и поворачивает направо. Поворачивает и натыкается на стоящую у стеллажей Грейнджер. Та внимательно вглядывается в книги на полках, водит пальцем по корешкам и совсем не замечает, что кто-то за ней наблюдает. Библиотека пуста и тиха, только двумя рядами дальше сидят трое первокурсников, листают «Историю Хогвартса», перешёптываются под нос. Только Пинс у себя за столиком подклеивает старые манускрипты, пальцами перебирает рассыпающиеся страницы. Только в открытое окно где-то под потолком врывается ветер, холодный осенний ветер, шелестит страницами на верхних полках.

Панси стоит посреди прохода и смотрит, как Грейнджер выбирает книги.

Достанет одну, пролистает, вчитается. Закроет и поставит на место. Новую возьмёт. Поправит растрепавшиеся волосы, в задумчивости проведёт пальцами по губам.

Панси стоит посреди прохода и смотрит. Потом разворачивается и убегает. Мадам Пинс кричит что-то вслед. Дверь хлопает за спиной.

***

Через неделю Панси входит в тот же отдел библиотеки, даже не обратившись к мадам Пинс. Почему-то ей очень хочется увидеть, что Грейнджер всё также выбирает книгу, проводя пальцами по корешкам. Хочется поверить, что Грейнджер была здесь всю неделю – ждала? Хочется, потому что в прошлый раз Панси слишком быстро убежала, слабость показала, и пусть почти никто этого не видел, ей хотелось всё исправить. Но Грейнджер уже не выбирает книгу, она просто сидит за столом и читает. Панси останавливается в проходе и тянется к волосам, нервно поправляя куцый хвостик.

– Паркинсон.

– Грейнджер.

Панси вытягивает книгу с полки наугад и садится за стол прямо напротив Грейнджер. Ей кажется, что та сейчас должна сказать: «Тебе больше сесть негде, что ли?», ведь именно так сделала бы сама Панси, если бы в пустой библиотеке в понедельник вечером к ней подсел кто-нибудь из… из них. Врагов? Недругов? Гриффиндорцев? Друзей Гарри Поттера? Подобрать определение слишком сложно.

Но Грейнджер молчит, только долго, слишком долго вглядывается в лицо Панси и брови хмурит.

Панси открывает книгу на середине и читает. Рука её, что лежит на столе, подрагивает, ладони потеют. Ей кажется, что в библиотеке невозможно жарко, и она стягивает свитер, вешает его на спинку стула и возвращается к чтению. И дышит часто, будто два часа без остановки играла в квиддич.

– Что-то случилось? – вдруг спрашивает Грейнджер. В голосе у неё проступаю родительские нотки, Панси вспоминает маму, которая всегда спрашивала с той же интонацией – покровительственной, будто только неё зависело, всё ли у Панси хорошо.

– С чего ты взяла? – отвечает она, но сама слышит, как неуверенно и глухо звучит её голос.

– Показалось, – чуть помедлив, отвечает та.

Панси только отрывисто кивает и возвращается к книге. Грейнджер напротив тяжело вздыхает.

Когда через час она встаёт и направляется к мадам Пинс, чтобы забрать книгу с собой, Панси всё ещё продолжает сидеть за столом. Грейнджер вдруг поворачивается и кидает как бы между прочим:

– До понедельника.

У Панси сбивается дыхание. Она слушает, как мадам Пинс выписывает абонемент, как хлопает дверь. Она встаёт и уходит в гостиную.

***

– Грейнджер.

– Паркинсон.

Каждую неделю.

***

Говорят, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Наверное, к спокойствию быстро привыкаешь тоже, и Панси каждый понедельник после занятий забрасывает сумку с учебниками в комнату и сбегает в библиотеку. Сбегает в прямом смысле — бежит по ступеням вверх из подземелий, иногда задевая проходящих мимо школьников плечами, отодвигает портьеры, перебегает через скрытые за гобеленами переходы. Она каждый раз останавливается за углом, чтобы отдышаться. Поправляет волосы, завязывает хвостик и одёргивает мантию. Она распрямляет плечи, очень надеясь, что от этого выглядит выше и презентабельнее. А потом выходит из-за угла и дёргает за ручки двери библиотеки. И как только дверь за ней закрывается с тихим шумом, ей кажется, что она оказывается в коконе. В коконе, где никто её никогда не тронет, где она в полной безопасности. Где есть только она, мадам Пинс и Гермиона Грейнджер, которая совершенно непонятным образом вдруг оказалась вхожей в её личное пространство. 

Грейнджер всегда приходит раньше, и если бы Панси не видела её каждый день на занятиях и в Большом Зале, она бы подумала, что Грейнджер здесь живёт. Собственно, Панси считает, что из этой заучки получится прекрасный библиотечный призрак, который будет пыльной тучей летать над школьниками и пугать их, пугать... И если школьник не сдаст вдруг книгу вовремя, мадам Пинс натравит на него этого призрака.

Через сотню лет никто не будет помнить, кто такая Грейнджер и почему её призрак живёт в библиотеке, начнут рассказывать байки и истории, будут издеваться над ней и...

Панси встряхивает головой и садиться на уже привычное место. Грейнджер напротив бросает на неё взгляд и, кажется, улыбается уголками губ. 

***

Октябрь дует в окна холодными каплями дождя, и по дороге в теплицы на Гербологию сапоги Панси успевают промокнуть насквозь. Она сушит их горячим воздухом из палочки, но это мало помогает, и Панси кажется, что при ходьбе в обуви у неё хлюпает, как в болоте. Жизнь вообще медленно, но верно превращается в болото, и вступив в Инспекционную Дружину, Панси начинает всё больше злобствовать, снимая баллы за малейшие погрешности: за то, что громко дышат и громко говорят, за то, что бегают по коридорам. И особенно — за то, что слишком жизнерадостно улыбаются. Панси ненавидит все эти улыбки, ненавидит всей душой, хотя сама улыбается, сидя в гостиной по вечерам. Улыбается, когда Блейз выдаёт очередную сальную шуточку, совсем не смешную. Улыбается, когда Малфой издевательски говорит что-то неприятное Поттеру. При входе в Большой Зал, когда школьники толпятся у дверей, когда кто-то сзади толкает её прямо на стоящую впереди Грейнджер (волосы у неё пахнут незабудками), Панси улыбается тоже. Улыбается, нервно смеётся, громко.

Смех становится её второй натурой, потому что больше ничего не остаётся — только смеяться, смеяться, смеяться.

Октябрь дует в окна холодными каплями дождя, и Панси нервно смеётся в ответ на все жизненные трудности. А потом, в понедельник, идёт в библиотеку, чтобы снова увидеть Грейнджер, усталую и с синяками под глазами. Чтобы снова увидеть Грейнджер и понять, что ни одной ей тяжело и плохо. Чтобы снова увидеть Грейнджер и почувствовать это всепоглощающее чувство жалости к сидящему напротив тебя человеку.

Октябрь. Снова Грейнджер. Панси живёт от понедельника к понедельнику.

***

Инспекционная дружина почему-то совсем выматывает её. Она уже тысячу раз успевает пожалеть о том, что вступила туда, потому что снимать баллы со старост и просто неугодных и ничего за это не получать — это, конечно, прекрасно, но... 

Ночью в коридорах она шарахается от каждой тени (Монтегю пропал), и когда натыкается на Филча, что бывает очень часто, к горлу подкатывает тяжёлый ком, дышать становится нечем (Уоррингтон в больничном крыле). А Филч вглядывается в её лицо и, увидев значок Инспекционной дружины рядом со значком старосты, слегка кивает головой, как будто они оба входят в какую-то секретную организацию, знают какой-то важный секрет на двоих. Так кивают, когда замечают в толпе знакомое лицо и как бы говорят: «Да, я тебя знаю. Ты меня знаешь. А все остальные – чужие». Так кивают при входе на закрытые собрания, вглядываются в лицо, и если узнают – пропускают. Панси понимает это, и тело её покрывают мерзкие мурашки, которые хочется согнать с себя поскорее. Она не хочет иметь ничего общего с Филчем, с этим идиотом-сквибом, который с радостью посадил бы её на цепь где-нибудь в подземельях, если бы Амбридж не наградила их обоих этими сомнительными значками отличия. Но Панси перебарывает себя, стараясь сделать так, чтобы не появилось на лице брезгливое выражение. Перебарывает, кивает в ответ, идёт дальше, вслушиваясь в шорохи ночного Хогвартса.

И все вокруг как с цепи сорвались. И всё вокруг омерзительно безнадёжно.

***

Заклинание ударяет в спину. Как это по-слизерински, успевает подумать Панси, прежде чем начать оседать на пол. Колени ударяются о каменные плиты, учебники из сумки падают с сухим стуком.

Её подхватывают чьи-то руки, не дают голове удариться со всей силы о пол, но почему голова тогда так раскалывается. Давит, режет, невозможно. Сознание уплывает куда-то от боли, и Панси стонет сквозь зубы, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. 

– Эй, – говорит кто-то. – Паркинсон, ты жива?

– Больно, – стонет Панси.

И в следующий момент над головой звучат слова заклинания, тёплый воздух обдувает затылок и виски, боль уходит постепенно. Панси разлепляет пересохшие губы, разлепляет глаза и видит над собой Грейнджер, заучку Грейнджер, у которой волосы торчат во все стороны и пахнут незабудками. И голова Панси лежит у Грейнджер на коленях, у той самой Грейнджер, которая поддерживает голову Панси, сидя на холодном каменном полу.

– Что со мной? – шепчет Панси.

– Ничего, – отвечает та и отводит взгляд. – Просто нужно в больничное крыло.

– Что со мной? – повторяет Панси жёстче и неуклюже поднимается с колен.

– Всего лишь... – она натыкается на угрюмый взгляд и тихо продолжает: – Всего лишь рога.

Панси открывает от изумления рот и хочет сказать много всего хорошего о том, кто это сделал, о том, как несправедлива жизнь... Но вдруг ухмыляется. Тянется рукой к голове, ощупывает маленькие чуть изогнутые рожки и начинает смеяться. По устоявшейся привычке она начинает смеяться, чтобы не плакать. И когда к ней присоединяется Грейнджер, Панси чувствует, что в мире что-то не так. 

– Что ты скажешь своим друзьям? – интересуется она, когда взрыв хохота заканчивается, и они обе сидят на полу, опираясь на стену, дышат тяжело.

– Ничего, – пожимает плечами Грейнджер. – Скажу, что задержалась в библиотеке.

Панси кивает. 

– Тебе нужно в больничное крыло. Хочешь, я провожу тебя?

– Не стоит, – холодно отвечает она, представляя, как вытянется лицо мадам Помфри, когда они войдут под руку в лазарет. Счастье, что никто не проходил в этом коридоре, когда у них случился приступ безумия.

– Это потому что ты в Инспекционной дружине? – спрашивает Грейнджер.

– Это не твоё дело, – отвечает Панси. – И какая тебе вообще разница?

Грейнджер пожимает плечами и встаёт, одёргивая мантию.

– Рада, – говорит, – что тебе лучше стало от моего заклинания. Надеюсь, ты спокойно дойдёшь до лазарета. Что никто больше не захочет нападать на тебя со спины.

– Желающие всегда найдутся, – саркастично отвечает Панси.

Грейнджер смотрит на неё изучающе, а потом просто разворачивается и уходит. И всю дорогу до больничного крыла, и даже там, когда мадам Помфри укладывает её на кушетку и осматривает, когда говорит, что ей придётся остаться на некоторое время, Панси чувствует, что упустила что-то важное. Что-то, что обязательно должна была заметить, на что обязательно должна была отреагировать — не так, как-то по-другому. 

На следующий день она подходит к Грейнджер после совместных Зелий и, стараясь сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил её действий, тихо говорит:

– Спасибо.

И быстро уходит по коридору в подземелья. И надеется, что Грейнджер всё поняла. Что спасибо — за то, что спасла, не от смерти, так от позора быть найденной в коридоре, беспомощной и истекающей кровью. Спасибо — за то, что спросила, не нужна ли ей помощь. Спасибо — за то, что оказалась рядом, когда было нужно. Спасибо. За то, что, пусть только на пять минут, но изгнала из души липкое, серое отчаянье, которое сковывает сердце Панси уже почти полгода.

***

Почему-то ей кажется, что теперь их с Грейнджер отношения... Что теперь у них с Грейнджер вообще есть отношения. Не дружба это, но и не холодная скупая вражда. У них теперь есть отношения, и отношения эти — понимающие. 

Иногда по вечерам, когда Панси ложится в холодную постель, сворачивается в позу эмбриона, укутывая ноги одеялом, ей хочется, чтобы Грейнджер была рядом. Чтобы разрешила положить голову себе на колени, как тогда в коридоре, чтобы взгляд был таким же тревожным, и говорил: «Что же ты, совсем плохая стала, совсем грустная, совсем...»

Все эти мысли, непонятные, неправильные, приходят в тот самый последний момент перед погружением в сон, когда Панси уже не может с ними бороться, и уходит прямо в них, погружается в тёплый кокон покоя и тепла, который эти мысли дарят.

А может быть, ей так просто кажется.

***

Зима, и холод укутывает замок вместе со снегом. И никакие камины и факелы с их трижды жарким огнём не могут спасти Панси от холода, и никакие тёплые мантии не могут согреть её тело, и никакие перчатки не могут сделать так, чтобы Панси не дышала на окоченевшие ладони.

Зима, и окна в библиотеке закрываются, но помещение всё равно наполняется удушливым холодом, исходящим от каменных стен, прикрытых шкафами и портьерами. 

Панси двигает к себе свечу, не задумываясь особо над тем, хватает ли света сидящей напротив Грейнджер. Панси двигает к себе свечу и подносит к пламени руки, близко, так, что почти обжигает. 

– Холодно? – интересуется Грейнджер. В душе у Панси поднимается тяжёлая волна злости — неужели она не видит? Неужели ей это так надо? И она уже готова накричать или сказать что-то грубое в ответ, но просто кивает.

– Я подарю тебе шерстяной свитер на Рождество, – говорит Грейнджер абсолютно серьёзно и возвращается к книге.

Панси смотрит на неё, на взъерошенные волосы, на бледные щёки. На ресницы — длинные, подрагивающие.

– А я тебе — средство для укладки волос.

– Договорились.

***

Конечно же, они ничего не дарят. Конечно же, случается что-то с кем-то из семейки Уизли. Конечно же, Панси мёрзнет.

Отчаянье вцепляется в душу всё сильнее, не отпускает, тянет, тянет куда-то вниз, где не будет выхода.

***

Грейнджер стоит, упираясь одной ногой в стену. Мантия её расстегнута, и шарф треплет ветер. Холодный ветер, зимний. В волосах запутались снежинки, но Грейнджер просто стоит и не обращает ни на что внимания.

Наверное, в такие моменты, как сейчас, любой бы посочувствовал ей. Она вся такая одинокая и беззащитная, вся такая обиженная на весь мир. Есть люди, которые знают, что говорить в таких случаях. Они бы спросили, что случилось, утешили бы. Но Панси так не умеет. Она не умеет утешать, она почти разучилась сочувствовать. И ей не надо спрашивать, что случилось, потому что она знает. Знает о Поттере, знает, что он говорит правду, а ему не верят. Она знает, что отец Уизли в Мунго. Она знает, что Грейнджер, эта несносная Грейнджер, всегда такая практичная и непоколебимая, всегда такая бесчувственная, тоже человек. Что и у неё могут сдать нервы, когда всё наваливается вот так скопом.

Панси знает, потому что сама почти такая же. Но Панси не умеет утешать. Она не знает, что говорить. Какая-нибудь Лаванда Браун давно бы подошла и наговорила кучу всякой белиберды, такой нужной здесь и сейчас. Но Панси – не Браун, а потому Грейнджер стоит, упираясь ногой в стену, а Панси переминается с ноги на ногу рядом, кутаясь в мягкий шарф, под который всё равно пролезает колкий зимний ветер.

– Простудишься ведь, – в конце концов говорит Панси. Говорит только потому, что нужно что-то сказать. Говорит и подходит ближе. – Ты же простудишься, Грейнджер.

Шаг вперёд, преодолевая то расстояние, которое всегда было между ними. Шаг вперёд, и остаётся только несколько сантиметров, несколько ничтожных сантиметров. Шаг, и Панси обхватывает Грейнджер руками, обнимает, прижимает к себе, утыкается лицом в шею, носом утыкается в холодную кожу, и нестерпимый запах незабудок щекочет что-то в душе.

– Не простужусь, – говорит Грейнджер.

Панси разжимает объятья. Кивает. Разворачивается и уходит.

Утром Грейнджер хватает её за локоть и тихо, одними губами, шепчет:

– Спасибо.

Они расходятся в разные стороны Большого Зала.

***

– Какого чёрта вы там делаете? – шипит Панси сквозь зубы, останавливая Грейнджер в коридоре и прижимая её к стене.

– Где? – спрашивает та.

– На седьмом этаже.

Грейнджер пожимает плечами.

– Ничего, – говорит.

– Врёшь, – шипит Панси.

От невозможности что-то сделать ей хочется ударить кулаком в стену, чтобы костяшки — в кровь, чтобы Грейнджер поняла, чтобы стало легче.

– Ненавижу, когда мне врут, – шипит Панси.

Лицо Грейнджер очень близко, слишком близко, но в глазах её нет страха, только какое-то мерзкое, непонятное _понимание_ , может быть, то самое понимание, которое Панси и нужно было?

Но что вообще происходит? И почему так хочется этой самой Грейнджер врезать в эту её мягенькую щёчку? Почему Панси испытывает к ней эти чувства? Почему она вообще испытывает какие-то чувства к Грейнджер?

Она заносит кулак, и в глазах Грейнджер — наконец-то — появляется страх. Липкий страх, заставляющий потянуться взглядом к кулаку Панси, заставляющий открыть рот, хватать им воздух, потому что сказать она ничего не в силах. И как бы просто, просто и красиво было бы сейчас ударить её, эту заучку, эту зазнайку, эту припевалу Поттера, поставить её на место, чтобы никогда больше не возникала, не мешала, не тянула руку на уроках.

Как же было бы...

Панси подаётся вперёд и целует.

Банально, Мерлин, как банально и странно, как... Сколько раз Малфой поступал с Панси точно также? Сотни, тысячи, миллионы. И как же Панси боялась, и как же ей нравится сейчас. Странно, жутко, непонятно. Банально. Сладко.

Грейнджер отталкивает её со всей силы, так, что Панси чуть не падает. Отталкивает, смотрит ошеломлённо и убегает, даже ничего не сказав.

Паркинсон идёт в спальню и, укутавшись в одеяло, молча сидит весь вечер под задёрнутым пологом.

***

Панси видит её на занятиях. Панси видит её в Большом Зале. Панси видит её в туалете, когда заходит туда, пытается поймать взгляд в старом заляпанном зеркале, когда она умывается. Панси видит её даже во снах, в удушливых жарких снах, что снятся ей в последнее время.

Панси видит её везде.

Вот только в библиотеке по понедельникам Грейнджер больше не появляется.

И каждый такой вечер, просидев в читальном зале несколько часов, Панси, озябшая и расстроенная, уходит. Никому не нужная.

Никому не нужная.

Эта фраза маленьким ножечком вырезается прямо в её душе, прямо поверх одиночества ложится угрюмым пластом, шепчет на ухо, что раньше Панси было хорошо, а вот теперь — плохо. И чертовски ужасно оказывается осознавать, что даже маленький, но всё же кусочек счастья зависел от Грейнджер, от этой «наглой-дуры-заучки-грейнджер-мерлин-как-я-её-ненавижу-ненавижу». 

– Ты похожа на зомби, – говорит как-то Блейз.

Она только кивает — значит, снаружи тоже.

***

Она подходит сама. Подходит вечером в четверг, когда Панси идёт патрулировать коридоры. Следует за ней до самого шестого этажа и там вдруг кричит: 

– Стой, Панси!

«Я-хочу-извиниться-я-без-тебя-не-могу-мне-так-без-тебя...» – надеется Панси.

– Тебе совсем плохо? – говорит Грейнджер.

«Да!» – хочется кричать Панси.

– Спасать меня пришла, что ли? – кидает она.

– Да, – просто отвечает Грейнджер.

– А если мне на хрен не нужна твоя помощь?

– Я так не думаю.

И она преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние, подходит близко, тянется губами к губам Панси. И той хочется кричать, что нет, что Грейнджер — она не такая, что Грейнджер не поступила бы так, не подошла бы так просто, не говорила бы так уверенно, не целовала бы так сладко. Что Грейнджер не могла совершить такой невероятно глупый, невероятно неправильный поступок — не стала бы целовать другую девушку в коридоре на шестом этаже.

Но Грейнджер целует. И Панси сдаётся. И Панси сама нападает на неё, нападает в прямом смысле слова — сыпет поцелуями, руками мантию расстёгивает. И тянет Грейнджер за старый пыльный гобелен, чтобы в проходе за ним повалить её прямо на пол, на грязный жёсткий пол, после которого пятна останутся, синяки останутся. Память останется. И — куда угодно, куда только губы достанут: в губы, в щёки, в шею. И руки холодные, и тело горячее. И стон, первый стон вырвать из её рта, приникнуть к нему, припечатать губами. И руками залезть под юбку, стянуть дурацкие колготки, такие лишние и ненужные, и сделать так, чтобы она стонала ещё и ещё, шептала на ухо что-то — глухо, жарко, сладко.

И знать, что такой её делает именно Панси, что Панси тоже нужна ей — для чего угодно, как сама Грейнджер ни с того, ни с сего вдруг стала нужна Панси.

***

– Почему ты не приходишь в библиотеку? – наверное, это самый глупый вопрос, который можно задать человеку после... такого. 

Панси сидит у стены и старается не смотреть, но всё равно видит, как Грейнджер напротив поправляет одежду.

– Никогда не любила понедельники, – отвечает она, и Панси знает, что это неправда.

– И решила найти меня в четверг?

– Да, этот день меня устраивает больше.

И Панси знает, понимает, что ей врут, но ничего не может с собой поделать — всё равно смеётся с её серьёзности и её непоколебимой напускной уверенности.

И Панси, неизвестно почему, надеется, что змеиный клубок из её души исчезнет. Ведь Грейнджер теперь рядом. Ведь рядом?

***

Вот только он не исчезает. И по ночам ей всё также страшно и холодно. Даже в четверг.

***

Любовь? Страсть? Секс? Нежность?

Пожалуй, последнее определение описывает их отношения лучше всего. Дикая нежность, щемящая, неправильная нежность. Такой нежности не место – по-хорошему – в жизни Панси, но кажется, если прекратить это здесь и сейчас, станет совсем плохо, и одиночество захлестнёт с головой, не оставляя ни единого способа выбраться на берег и остаться живой. Эта глупая нежность, случайно возникшая в жизни Панси, когда тянешься руками в поисках ласки и сам хочешь сделать что-нибудь, лишь бы человек никогда не забывал, насколько он тебе важен.

Только что же делать, если вся эта чёртова нежность становится ненужной, потому что превращается в обыденность? И все эти щёки-ямочки-ключицы уже не нужны тебе оказываются, но только бросить их – невыполнимая задача. И что, если ты и сам перестаёшь понимать, зачем тебе нужны эти отношения, но всё равно каждый четверг тянешься, целуешь, гладишь. Каждый четверг, и все эти пустые классы и пыльные гобелены уже сидят у тебя в печёнках, и после них ничего не остаётся, совсем ничего, пустота в душе. И когда она, считающая себя твоей спасительницей, уходит прочь с довольной улыбкой, на ходу поправляя юбку, уходит, довольная собой, заразившись от друга синдромом героя, уходит, потому что миссия выполнена – жизнь спасена. Что тогда? 

И как можно, видя эту довольную улыбку, знать, что сказанные ею слова – это действительно правда, а не просто очередной способ показать свою значимость в твоей жизни, что это «ты нужна мне» не означает на самом деле «ты от меня зависишь», что эти взгляды, эти стоны, эти слова – правда, чистая правда, незамутнённая, честная. Как можно знать, что человек напротив тебе не врёт, когда в каждом его движении – ужасная, но спасительная лживость.

Панси смотрит вокруг и не замечает ничего. Взгляд пустой по стенам гуляет, по лицам учеников. Ничего не замечает, глядит на всё, будто на вчерашнюю овсянку, будто на жалкое насекомое – безразлично, не замечая. И вся жизнь её сводится к четвергам, когда Грейнджер находит её и _позволяет_.

И к чёрту такие отношения, думает Панси, если они не спасают от глупого, липкого, безнадёжного отчаянья, ставшего её второй натурой. К чёрту такие отношения, если они никому не нужны. Ведь не любовь же? Нет, не любовь, просто скупая болезненная нежность, скучивающая внутренности узлами, не дающая разогнуться в полный рост. Нежность, которая гнёт под себя, потому что нельзя показывать, потому что больно смотреть. Потому что лицо Грейнджер – единственное, которое Панси теперь замечает в толпе. И она сама не знает, что лучше – когда Грейнджер нет или когда она есть.

К чёрту всё, думает Панси. К чёрту. Не нужно оно. Следует всё это прекратить, пока ещё не поздно. Пока ещё никто не заметил. Прекратить, потому что терять контроль над ситуацией – самое глупейшее дело, думает Панси, понимая на самом деле, что контроль давно потерян, что покой давно ушёл, и что Грейнджер, здесь и сейчас, является её богом, тем самым существом, которому Панси (этим щекам-ямочкам-ключицам) слепо поклоняется, потому что поклоняться вдруг больше стало некому.

***

– Я ненавижу тебя, – шепчет Панси.

– Я знаю.

– Ты убиваешь меня.

– Спасаю.

Панси смотрит на неё – такую беззащитную, казалось бы. И ей невероятно хочется её защитить, потому что – а вдруг – это ей нужна помощь, а не Панси. Это ей нужно, чтобы кто-то был рядом, кто-то, кому не важны её решения и треклятые мозги, кто-то, кто будет просто дарить нежность, плечи гладить, бёдра целовать.

И так легко оказывается в это поверить, и Панси прижимается сильнее, и проводит языком по маленьким соскам, вызывая у Грейнджер настоящее безумие. И очередной пустой класс наполняется прекраснейшими звуками на свете – стонами, сладкими, сладкими. Панси целует, стягивая с неё оставшуюся одежду, чтобы Грейнджер была перед ней – такая. Полностью обнажённая. Ей кажется, что снимая одежду, она обнажает и чувства Грейнджер – чтобы всё напоказ, чтобы наконец разобраться, что и к чему. И чтобы перестала натягиваться внутри упругая струна недоверия и отчаянья.

И Панси гладит, проводит руками по бёдрам, белоснежным, нежным. Опускается, живот целует – руки Грейнджер в волосы её врываются.

Панси не знает, зачем и почему она делает всё это. Защитить хочет? Пожалеть? Грейнджер стонет всё громче (Панси пальцами проникает глубже, клитор языком ласкает), впивается в край столешницы, голову назад откидывает.

К чёрту всё, думает Панси, когда Грейнджер кончает.

***

– Зачем это всё? – спрашивает она. И знает, что не добьётся ответа – никогда не добьётся. Ещё она знает, что если сказать сейчас Грейнджер что-нибудь пафосное вроде «Прощай, наши отношения были ошибкой», она, наверное, даже ничего не ответит – только плечами пожмёт в своей обычной манере.

Как просто – с ней – быть настоящей, не думать о том, как ты выглядишь, о том, что ты делаешь. Как просто смотреть на неё – вот такую. Не пытающуюся выделиться и повыше поднять руку. Как просто, оказывается… И может быть, именно поэтому они сидят здесь и сейчас и смотрят в окно на тёмное весеннее небо, такое звёздное, каким оно не было уже очень долгое время. И может быть, именно поэтому они и нужны друг другу, ведь одиночество – самая страшная вещь на свете, когда не с кем поделиться радостями и печалями. И даже плевать, что они всё от всех скрывают, что есть у них темы, на которые они не говорят. Плевать, потому что они нужны друг другу.

– Зачем это всё? – спрашивает Панси и чувствует, что Грейнджер тянет её к себе, прижимает к груди, обнимает крепко. Так же, как сделала в тот первый четверг, давным-давно, тысячу лет назад.

– Тебя нужно постоянно спасать, – говорит Грейнджер, голос у неё тягучий, тихий, убаюкивающий. Панси вспоминает, как в детстве мама читала ей сказки – голос у неё был такой же.

– Но ты же не спасаешь, – она борется с накатывающим толчками сном.

– Разве? – Грейнджер проводит рукой по волосам Панси, путается в них пальцами, гладит и, кажется, напевает что-то под нос – тоже тягучее и усыпляющее. Панси вспоминает вдруг, что обещала подарить ей средство для укладки волос, но так и не подарила. Вспоминает и проваливается в тяжёлый сон.

Гермиона гладит её волосы, думая о том, что если бы не Панси, она бы просто не пережила этот год. Не выдержала бы, не смогла бы. Иметь трезвый ум, здраво смотреть на вещи. Весёлой быть, когда в пору кричать и плакать. Помогать, всем и каждому. Жить.

Не смогла бы.

Гермиона гладит её по волосам и смотрит на тёмное небо.

Глупое, липкое, безнадёжное отчаянье наконец уходит. До следующего четверга.


End file.
